Lost
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: She had nothing left. Her shinigami and her instincts were by her side. Complete


Bright blue eyes followed her friends bloody body as it was carried out on a stretcher. All emotion void, nothing could be felt as she watched her friend, the one and only friend she ever had, being taken away by some people.

She new it was KIRA and yet, wouldn't admit it. Her stubborn side just wouldn't allow her mind and heart to admit to something so stupid.

Police had asked her and asked countless times about her friend, only to get the same answers and I don't knows from her. One minute her friend was standing there, the next, she had started to cut her wrists and any other area that had important veins in it.

She closed her arms around her small fragile body, holding herself while her dark red shoulder length hair cascaded down around her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were slightly puffy while the rest of her face was flushed a bright red. She had let her emotions go on accident, now it was sworn to stay emotionless unless further a due.

Yuki, she was called. Not her real name and never was her real name. She has always loved the snow, thus creating the nickname herself while she was with her small family that only consisted of her mother and father. No relatives on their part, but her parents had died when she was ten. Having a horrible car accident, she was devastated when she heard that neither lived the ordeal.

She had lost the only one that was ever so close to her, unlike the ones that were just in school and nothing else. Lately in school though, she has been paranoid to no end about Light Yagami. She had years to live, she knew this, but the funny part was, she couldn't see his name.

The name that was suppose to be floating above his head was gone, which only stated to her shinigami eyes that he was also a shinigami user. His dark demeanor only brought her to knowing that he might be the one that had killed her best friend.

Yuki could be found near her friends grave every single day when she was free from school and work. Her sixteen year old body seemed older when slouched and in baggy clothing, causing her form to look mangled and what not.

Her friend, Mina, seemed to have burned her blank emotionless face into Yuki's small mind. Mina was lively and full of life, until that day that she started to act funny and in the end, she had killed herself. Or, to Yuki, someone had killed her.

She went to school after the long break that had come up and sat in class with a blank, distance look on her face. Yuki's shinigami just looked at her and huffed. He didn't like seeing his human so depressed, but what can he say when it was one of his own kind that had killed her friend.

He wasn't allowed to say so, but she was too smart for her own good and suspected the right person. Light's voice had imprinted itself into her brain, causing her to dislike it and want to kill him right there. The aura that came off his persona was dark.

When class was over, she picked up her books and went to make her way out of the room when Light stood in her way.

"Hey, I heard…what happened to you…friend….sorry for your loss." he said with a sad smile on his face. Yuki just stared at him with waves of hate coming off her form. If this is how its going to be, then so be it. She'll give him war and before he can even write her name, his will be in the book before he can even touch his book.

She huffed and then went around him while he just stared at her retreating form.

"Well, that went…well." Light said to himself while his shinigami just burst out laughing because a girl actually avoided Light when he was popular with the girls.

As Yuki stepped out into the dead world around her, she was grabbed by the arm and dragged to a black car and forced in. Before she could even say anything, a screen in the car came on and an image of 'L's' letter came up.

She knew who it was and why she was being questioned. They wanted to know more about her friend. As L's voice came over the speaker, it imbedded into her mind, stinging like a slap across the face. She could hear the honey dripping sweetness in his voice and it made her feel relaxed for once in her miserable life.

"This is L speaking, and you are Yuki, correct?" L said through the speakers. Yuki just glanced at the screen and then sighed.

"This is Yuki." She said with coldness in her voice. She didn't want to come in contact with any one, but it was going to happen sooner or later and she knew it.

He asked questions and Yuki replied while making sure he had the information that he needed so she could get to the gravesite and spend the rest of the evening there with her friend. As she was released, she went her way to visit her happy joyous friend.

It was a rough night sleeping and she didn't want to admit it and hurt her pride, but then again, what pride did she have? That damn KIRA took it away and left her with little. When she arrived at school, she bumped into Light and he started to walk with her, to her displeasure.

As they were walking, a guy with messy hair came into view and the three stopped near each other. When the boy with messy hair and bad posture spoke, she realized who it was. The again, taking the chance, she pulled away from Light and walked away without even a single word.

A month passed and she was still the same Yuki ever since the death. Her shinigami just got bored and tired as she wasn't picking up the Note Book and killing people. When he tried to convince her to start killing, all he got was a glare and then a moody Yuki.

She pulled the Note Book out of her back-pack and put it in a small bag along with her art books and tools. Making her way out the door, she didn't expect to be pulled again and shoved back into that damn black car. This time though, they were moving. It was about twenty minutes when they seemed to finally arrive where they needed to.

Getting out of the car, a blindfold was placed over her eyes and then she was dragged throughout the strange building that they had come to. It was a hotel for all she knew with that small glance before being blinded.

When she heard a door open and people in there talking in hushed voices, she seemed to feel odd and out of place. All seemed to shut up when they saw Yuki being pushed in and forced into a chair. More voices seemed to fill the room as they realized that she was the one that lost her friend.

Yuki let out an agitated sigh and then all fell silent again while one spoke to her.

"Yuki, you are currently at a hotel and are with the detectives that are solving the KIRA case." soothed a voice that made Yuki stiffen instantly.

It was Light and she wanted out. He was trouble and she knew it from the start. With him on the KIRA case, he could avoid all traps and knew how and what the police were to do. As soon as she recognized his voice, she knew it was him. He did have that damn shinigami after all.

"Light, its not a surprise to see you hear." Yuki said with coldness laced among indifference upon her voice. No one said anything, all just shifted while looking at each other trying to figure out how she knew it was him.

"This is quiet….intriguing." said someone to her left. Yuki tilted her head that way and then spoke again, catching everyone's attention.

"Honey….Its sounds like honey dripping to me….sweet, soothing…..You're the one I talked to. Hello L."

No one spoke now as they just stared at this blindfolded girl in front of them.

"Forgive what has been done, you shall be hunted under my grasp you shinigami horde." she stated while keeping a straight face on. L had a strange face on, trying to figure out what she meant while Light just stared with no emotion on his face.

"I come to hunt your shinigami and destroy that death god that has harmed many." Yuki said while making it seem like she was ranting. Light just stared from the back in horror as she was saying it to him and to him alone.

An evil grin spread across Yuki's blindfolded face as she mouthed Lights symbols silently, and he was the only one to catch that.

"Well, Yuki, I wish for you to help us with the case if you don't mind and you'll be staying in the hotel with us." L said while still trying to figure out those damn sayings.

She nodded and was soon able to see the faces that were around her. Light stared at her while she glared.

"Note Book." Was all she said while others looked at her. "Can I have a Note Book?" she said while turning to someone that was close to her. She was handed a note book and then led out of the room while L just stared after the strange girl that had left him with two riddles.

Everyone had gone home other than L and Yuki, who were staying in the hotel. She didn't know how late he stayed up, but glanced at the camera that was in the corner of the room. She then sighed and grimaced. Finally just forgetting it was there, haunting her presence, she stripped down to her bra and underwear, looking through her suitcase for that big, long baggy night shirt she loves to wear.

L had caught movement from one of the camera's and looked up from his cake and almost dropped the whole thing. Yuki had nothing but her undergarments on and was looking for something in her bag. L grunted slightly and tried to look away but her body was beautiful.

Yuki had finally found the shirt and tugged it over her body. Her eyes scanned the room and spotted her shinigami looking at the camera.

"You know, I think he's watching." he stated with a sly smirk while flipping upside down and sticking his head through the ground to look in upon the young investigator. Finally coming back up, the shinigami was laughing so hard, it looked like he was about to die, but as the thought crossed her mind, a shinigami was already dead.

"L has just dropped his cake to the floor and is absolutely stunned!" he managed to get out while bursting into a fit of laughter. He was like a child in a candy store.

"Oh HOW I love humans and their naïve ways!" he said while cackling in the end.

Yuki on the other hand was absolutely embarrassed, having thought he must have been asleep, but was terribly wrong for that mater of fact.

After a couple of minutes, he started to float above her.

"What the hell you doing Xanax!" she hissed at her shinigami.

"Well, for your information, your lover boy is coming up here to see how your doing and the funny thing is, you can't say anything to him about what was seen!" Xanax stated while spinning lazily around her small form. She gave a huff and looked at her door just as there was a knock.

Nervously moving towards the door, she finally got the courage to open it and look at him. L stood outside her door in that slouched stance and lazy demeanor. Just as she was about to say something and the embarrassment of her being in something that just came down and covered her butt, he broke her off.

"About earlier, what did you mean with those sayings?" L asked while taking in her appearance and a blush dusting his cheeks. Yuki looked at him and then finally spoke.

Light Yagami, I do not like in any shape or form. I am on your side and plan to tell you everything now so it can be solved tonight." She stated while ushering him in. When the door was shut and locked, to her discomfort, she had realized her mistake almost immediately between male hormones and a bedroom with an almost completely undress female occupying the room.

Quickly taking the chances, she walked to her bag and bent over, picking up the bag, not noticing that her shirt had came up to show her butt and her undergarment she had on.

Xanax just burst out laughing again and Yuki glared at him from her position. Putting the bag on the bed, she dug through it and came out with a note book that said "Death Note."

"You wonder how. You wonder when. Light Yagami has a shinigami like I do and he uses his to kill anyone in his way." she said in a quiet voice. "I have the shinigami eyes unlike him and that's a relief."

"How do you expect me to believe what you say?" L questioned while still looking at her form.

"Your name, no one knows your name correct. The shinigami eyes allow us to see peoples names and how long they have to live. Light does not have this power because he will not give up half his life for it. I have already given up most of my life, but I know I'll live long because it runs in the family."

L just stared at her and she moved towards him, holding out the book. As he grabbed it, Xanax appeared protectively around his human partner. It was said not to get close to your human partner, but Xanax and Yuki have been together for over six years and they grew to care for one another.

L's posture seemed to go ridged when he saw the dark black boned creature standing over Yuki.

"Lawliet, I'd like you to meet Xanax, one of the many death gods." Yuki said while taking in his sharp turn of the head to look at her.

"Shinigami eyes can do wonders in finding peoples names out. I know Lights, but that's only because we go to the same school. I can not see another shinigami users name."

L just stared at her and her shinigami while taking in the fact that she knew his name now and so on.

"Prove to me that your able to kill with a shinigami note book." He managed to get out of his stunned form. Yuki sighed and moved over to the T.V. while looking for the news. When she found it, names came floating above their heads and she took the one that looked the meanest.

Pulling out a feathered ink pen, she scrawled his name within the book and that he would die of someone shooting him in the head in less than two minutes. Handing the book to L, he scanned the information and then looked at the screen. Just like it said, he was shot and killed right there.

"Shinigami users that are smart, that know HOW to kill, use natural causes." she said while taking her book back and closing it. "I think you should trust me and go and arrest Light Yagami. Get his book from him and tell him to release ownership over to you." Yuki said while turning and putting the book away.

Xanax began to chuckle again and backed away from Yuki while disappearing through the wall with a know it all face. Yuki, having caught that face, stood ridged while expecting something to happen.

She turned to face L and quickly regretted it as his lips soon met hers. She was too stunned to fully understand what was happening to her, but soon found herself pushed upon the bed. Her bag that was placed on the bed fell off the end and all her things scattered everywhere.

Yuki's face flushed and she became shy as L kissed her neck lightly. Her own hormones were what caught her off guard as she seemed to respond to L's actions.

That night, Yuki became Lawliet's as her shinigami just laughed at her in the end and made jokes about her, embarrassing the both of them.

"Light Yagami, you are under arrest for all the killings that took place. You are to hand ownership of the shinigami death note and you'll be free to go. Misa is to hand over hers too, or she will be contained for weeks like you if you do not hand it over." L said while sitting next to Yuki as they both eat cake.

Yuki watched as the two books were handed over and ownership was given up. She watched as Light and his so called girlfriend were given to the police and put away for years.

Sighing in relief, Yuki now could let her friend rest in peace while her murderer was put away. L looked over at Yuki and then back to his cake.

"You know my name now, so what is your's?" He asked while taking another bite from the sweet cake. Yuki looked at him and then down, debating on whether to tell him or not.

"My name is…Melanie." she whispered as Lawliet drew her into his form and kissed her.


End file.
